bows arrows and a blue box
by LadyElsii
Summary: ok so my first crossover fic was kinda rubbish so i rewrote it with a few minor adjustments, the Doctor is the 10th and eh travels with Melissa. on their journey to Nottingham, to visit a legend they change it by becoming it.


Melissa was left alone in the TARDIS to hear this almost tranquil hum, the Doctor had left her in there and didn't return for a while. This gave Melissa some time to think about why she had stayed with the Doctor and why she loved him so much, did he love her back? Or was it mixed signals Melissa needed to find this out.

Melissa Hewitt wasn't necessarily the loudest girl where she lived, but she certainly wasn't the quietest. Melissa brought up in the south of England had quite the gob on her, she was short but pretty, she had blonde hair that rested just below her shoulders and a petite face. Her eyes changed from green to blue and her smile was sweet and innocent with a hidden meaning. Her mother brought her up to always follow her dreams and live her life today , and never to take the crap people normally handed out. And once Melissa's mum died she did just that. She met the Doctor and felt her life could never return to normal after him so she stayed with him, but then she fell in love.

The Doctor can rushing into the TARDIS with a huge grin on his face. Melissa smiled at him as he began to ramble on about how he had angered a historical figure and needed to go back in time to sort things out.

"Melissa hold that" the Doctor said pointing and waving his hand at some metal contraption attached to the TARDIS control panel. She grabbed hold of it "no not that that" the Doctor said in a rush as he raced around the TARDIS pushing random buttons.

"is this ok" she asked timidly, as she held a leaver the Doctor nodded and then the humming stopped for a moment only to speed up and make a kind of bussing noise and then the usual noises the TARDIS made in flight.

"ok so I'm hoping for July 24th 1833" the Doctor explained Melissa looked at him and exhaled

"why?" he grinned and realised she was still holding onto the leaver.

"umm, I don't know actually it just sounded good, you can let go now" he said Melissa immediately let hit and began to giggle.

"so we're going to 1833" she asked confidently to make sure she got the facts right

"exactly" the Doctor stated and then the TAR DIS stopped.

"lets look outside" the Doctor said gleefully while dragging Melissa by the wrist and taking her outside the TATDIS. All they saw were lush green trees and the brown decaying leaves beneath their feet, they heard a stream near by and a twig snapping. Melissa looked round confused

"Doctor where are we exactly?" she asked in knowing voice, once gain the Doctor had gotten it wrong.

"can I get back to you on that one" he replied when a arrow came flying past him and just missing Melissa's head.

"what the hell" Melissa yelled in a high pitched voice, the Doctor picked up the arrow and began to sniff it "what are you doing Doctor?" Melissa looked at the Doctor and placed her hands on her hips before another arrow came flying passed "would whoever you are stop doing that" she ordered . The Doctor grinned

"I know where we are" Melissa was guarding her head as she was making her way back to the TARDIS

"where?" The Doctor grinned again

"Sherwood forest 1192" the Doctor stated proudly Melissa rolled her eyes

"wonderful, now get inside before who ever it is shoots your bleeding head of" Melissa yelled.

Before the Doctor had chance to react several appeared from the trees. The Doctor almost jumped with excitement and Melissa walk out of the TARDIS and hid slightly behind the Doctor.

"who are you?" Melissa asked . A rather scruffy looking man stepped forward and grabbed Melissa's palm. He bowed down and planted a simple kiss on her pale slender hand. Melissa blushed before slapping him round the face. "enough with the kisses tell me who you are" Melissa ordered the Man stepped back in shock

" don't you know who I am?" the man asked looking Melissa up and down, she wasn't exactly dressed appropriately. In her denim shorts and red boob tube. His eyes met her breasts and Melissa rolled her eyes

"well no, and hello I'm up here" she sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry M'lady, I'm Robin Hood" he finally introduced himself causing Melissa to loose balance at the shock and collapse on the floor. Robin and the Doctor both helped to catch her. The Doctor who had remained quiet had finally decided to speak.

"hello I'm the Doctor and may I say its an honour to meet you" the Doctor rambled on, Melissa creased her forehead and opened her eyes "oh and excuse my friend, she's not very polite her names Melissa by the way" Melissa had been helped onto her feet as she came to and she grinned widely at Robin and then onto the Doctor

"I've met Robin Hood". Robin looked confused at the Doctor and began to quiz him

"you say you're a Doctor, of what" Robin asked The Doctor creased his forehead as he tried to think of an answer

"everything I suppose" Robin turned his attention on to Melissa who was now rubbing her forehead in pain.

"are you ok?" he asked her caringly Melissa looked at him and smiled graciously

"um sort of yeah, gotta bit of a head ache" she began to laugh breathily then turned her attention to the rest of the outlaws. "aren't you going to introduce us?" Melissa smiled hopefully

"oh yes of course" Robin began

First of all a man in a rather unusual bandana stepped forward, he grinned at Melissa and the Doctor and introduce himself

"I'm Much" bowed but was pushed out of the way by a young man with a cheeky grin and a glint in his blue eyes

"I'm Allan" he went to continue to compliment or insult it depended on how you looked at it, Melissa when a polite young man tall and handsome with dark hair and beautiful green eyes stepped forwards smiling politely and Melissa.

"I'm Will by the way Will Scarlett" he stared at Melissa up and down and couldn't help but gawp at the flesh that was exposed.

After that the last two stepped forward a small dark woman and a huge aging man, which Melissa could only guess to be little john.

"this is John and I'm Djaq" the young woman said quietly. But after all the introduction there was the sound of horses approaching in the distance and Melissa was dragged into the TARDIS by the Doctor.


End file.
